


Improving Hell

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Improving Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalabyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/gifts).



“What the bloody hell are you talking about?” Crowley growled at one of his men. He’d been hearing complaints about one of the new souls in Hell- a Tony Stark. It was getting on his last nerve.

The demon swallowed. “I’m sorry, sir. Alistair refuses to be in the same room as him…”

With a huff, Crowley snapped his fingers, the demon no longer in existance moments later. “Bring me this nuisance!” He yelled, his voice booming.

* * *

He was sitting on the throne, pinching the bridge of his nose when a voice reached him. “How is that even close to efficient?”

“What the bloody hell?” He muttered to himself. “I’m assuming you’re Tony Starke?”

Tony grinned. “I’m flattered. The king knows me by name.” He held out his hand, seemingly unaffected by the company he was currently in. When Crowley made no move to shake his hand he dropped it.

Crowley raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s been brought to my attention that you’ve been quite the problem. To the point that the best torturer I have refuses to work on you.”

“Hey, I don’t see why you’re so upset. I’m trying to bring some improvements to this place.” He pointed out. “I could seriously upgrade your entire business.” That got Crowley’s attention. “I’m not going to stand here and pretend I like you, or what you do, but come on. How behind is this place?” Crowley watched as Tony started to pace, holding himself like he did when addressing anyone. “Take this room. It just looks old. I don’t feel threatened at all. You know what would send chills? Sleekness. Crispness.” He smirked at how he had Crowley hook, line, and sinker. “You are back in the middle ages, when you need to be thinking into the future.”

“Why would I listen to you?” Crowley asked, sounding bored, although he was intrigued.

Tony grinned. “I’m Iron Man.”


End file.
